


Danganronpa V3: Shuichi Sahara Alternate Execution

by doffyfan



Series: Danganronpa V3: Alternate Executions [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A Labor Of Love, I attempt to give all characters a bit of dialogue but failed so forgive me, I spell Monophanie as Monofunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doffyfan/pseuds/doffyfan
Summary: This one... took a while to write.  I decided to gift it to Mystic_Diamond since they asked if I could write a sahara alternate execution.  I feel bad that it took so long to write but I've been busy with Danganronpa: Prisoner's Game as well as life in general.  Try to spot the musical reference in the execution title (it's a reference to one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands).  Also, the execution is based off of the lines of the poem "Ten Little Indians" that appeared in the most well-known murder mystery novel "And Then There Were None."  It's an amazing book and I recommend checking it out.Here's the link to the poem so you understand what's going on better:http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?5443-And-Then-There-Were-None-Nursery-RhymeEnjoy the punishment! Puhuhuhu...





	Danganronpa V3: Shuichi Sahara Alternate Execution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystic_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Diamond/gifts).



* * *

 

Chapter 3: Shuichi Saihara

 

  
“Everybody listen to me! Saihara-kun isn’t the culprit!” Akamatsu declared. “If the receiver was never placed, then the cameras wouldn’t have been able to take the picture of Amami-kun moving the book case!”

 

“Couldn’t he have turned the receiver off but powered the camera with a battery?” Ryoma pointed out.

 

“Kukuku. That could very well be true. It would be easy for Shuichi to turn off the receiver, would it not? You could probably turn it off while hiding it in your palm.”

 

“T-that might be true, but I don’t think Shuichi is the culprit,” Shirogane said. “I still think there’s plainly some important facts we haven’t discussed yet.”

 

“Weeell, Saihara-chan could be the culprit!” Ouma exclaimed. “Things are really getting exciting!”

 

“Shut it ya little twink!” Iruma yelled. “I do agree though. That limp dicked detective could have use my cameras and his sensor to fuck us all over!”

 

“What we do now?” Gokuhara asked. “Opinion is split down middle. Is there way to decide?”

 

Monokuma sat silently in his chair.

 

“Uh, father? Isn’t there supposed to be a Scrum Debate right about now?” Monotaro asked.

 

“We would have one if the morphenomenal trial grounds were working. I thought my little cubs would have been able to get everything in tip-top shape,” Monokuma said, baring his claws with a pissed off expression.

 

The Monokubs looked at their father in horror.

 

“Aw, you’re so freaking cute! I can’t stay mad at you! After the trial, you’ll all get your licks!” Monokuma said with a smile.

 

“Kyah! Anything but that, Pops!” Monosuke begged.

 

“So, how will we continue? We need to find the killer. I don’t think it could be Saihara-kun,” Kiibo said. “We need to discuss this rationally/”

 

“Hmmm. Atua could tell us the culprit, but he’s asleep right now, so Angie can’t talk to him,” Angie commented.

 

“The time for talking is over! Right now, it’s voting time!” Monokuma announced.

 

“You can’t do that! We haven’t discussed everything yet! We still haven’t found the killer!” Akamatsu shouted.

 

“I’m bored already and i already told you bastards that the trial will also end when I get bored,” Monokuma complained.

 

“Hell yeah! Like father, like son! I was also getting bored out of my mind! There’s no action or gore or bloodshed. It’s all boring crap! Just like Monodam!” Monokid complained.

 

Monodam remained silent but glared at Monokid.

 

“B-blood,” Monofunny said weakly. “BLEAGH!” She threw up right at her feet.

 

“Gross! Monofunny puked! Ah, but it’s blue this time, so that means there’s good luck!” Monotaro exclaimed.

 

“Wait! We need more time!” Akamatsu begged. “Saihara is not the killer! I-”

 

“I guess we have to go with our gut. There’s a chance that blind guessing could find the culprit,” Hoshi commented.

 

“I agree with Kaede! There are still things we don’t know. Only by working together and counting on each other can we beat this trial!” Momota declared!

 

“Idiot. This isn’t something you can win. Either way, someone will lose,” Harukawa replied.

 

“Hey, don’t call me an idiot!” Momota retorted!

 

“That’s enough!” Monokuma announced. “I hope you’re ready because it’s… VOTING TIME!” the monochrome mascot announced with his cubs.

 

Akamatsu bit her lip with worry as she looked around her. She had no idea who everyone else would vote for but feared her classmates would all die.

 

Once everyone cast their votes, the monitor behind Monokuma flickered to life and displayed the results. There was one vote for Akamatsu, two votes for Ouma, and, surprisingly, twelve votes for Saihara.

 

“Now then. Who will be chosen as the blackened?” Monokuma wondered. “Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?”

 

A wheel appeared on the screen with sprites of all of the students faces. The wheel continued spinning until it landed on Saihara's face. His name appeared in flashing bold letters and 8-bit sprites of the Monokubs appeared and started dancing up and down as the screen flooded with Monocoins.

 

“You guys are correct! The one who murdered Rantaro Amami was none other than Shuichi Saihara!” Monokuma announced.

 

“But that’s wrong! I’m the one who killed Rantaro! I set up the trap! Saihara-kun is innocent!”

 

“Father is never wrong!” Monotaro cut in. “He knows everything. He was even right that socks with sandals are totally fashionable! They'll flood the fashion market one day.”

 

“Socks and sandals have never been stylish!” Monofunny countered with an annoyed huff.

 

“The line between killer and victim is a pretty thin one. Who’s to say that he didn’t kill Amami?” Monosauke jeered at Akamatsu.

 

“That’s because I set up the trap! I’m the one who rolled the shot put ball! I killed Amami because I was trying to kill the mastermind! Saihara-kun, tell them!” Akamatsu begged.

 

The shy detective said nothing. He knew that his fate was most likely sealed at this point. If he said anything now, it could sour trust among the group and everyone needed a headstrong and reliable leader like Kaede to get them through the killing game.

 

“Saihara-kun, please…”

 

Again, there was no response as he pulled his hat further over his eyes to avoid Akamatsu’s gaze.

 

“Okay! Enough of this! Let’s give it everything we’ve got,” Monokuma announced. “It’s… punishment time!”

 

A platform with a red button rose out of the ground and Monokuma leaped into the air. He did a lip mid-air and slammed the gavel onto the button on his way down. A message flashed onto the screen reading: Shuichi Saihara has been found guilty. Time for the punishment! THe screen also showed a sprite of Monokuma walking across the screen, dragging away a sprite of Saihara.

 

A collar attached to a metal chain snapped around Saihara’s neck. Kaede screamed and reached out to grab his hand but the chain yanked him away and pulled him towards his punishment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dead Man’s Party

 

  
Saihara found himself sitting at the head of a long banquet table. He was in a large room with windows behind the table and heard the sound of rain from outside. Eight Monokumas sat at the table with another Monokuma and the Monocubs dressed up as detectives from Scotland Yard. An effigy of Amami also sat at one of the chairs and Saihara stared at it with a puzzled expression. Why would they have an effigy of Amami here? Next, Saihara looked down and realized that his wrists were chained to the chair and he struggled to break free. Then, he noticed a strange note in front of him on the table. It read:

 

_Dear Saihara,_

 

_There’s a killer at this little party of ours. Can you figure out the mystery before there are none? This shouldn’t be a problem for the Ultimate Detective. After all, you’ve already solved one casein your whole career. Puhuhuhu! Figure it out quickly. It would “pain” me to see you fail in the end._

_Signed,_

_Inspector Monokuma_

 

Suddenly, the lights went out and Saihara heard footsteps moving around the table. When the lights flickered on, he saw one of the Monokumas slumped over in its chair, its hands clutching its throat as it lay there dead.

 

Interesting. Was the cause of death strangulation? If so, then-

 

At that moment, Saihara felt his throat tighten as the chain around his neck started to choke him. While he could still breathe (albeit barely), the chain squeezed like a boa constrictor, unwilling to let go of its prey.

 

The power went out a second time and another Monokuma was killed. This time, the Monokuma’s eyes were closed and Saihara could see a drop of poison dripping from its neck. Then, Saihara felt a prick on the back of his neck and started to feel tired as his mind grew a little foggy.

 

_I get it. If I fail to save a Monokuma, I feel the same pain that they felt when being killed._

 

As Saihara racked his brain to figure out connections between the two murders to find the culprit, the lights shut off once more. When they turned back on, another Monokuma was killed but there was not a trace of the Monokuma anywhere. It was if the Monokuma simply vanished. He then saw a note in that Monokuma’s place that said, “Gone hibernating. See you never.” Saihara anticipated another injury but one never came so he sighed with relief.

 

At this time, Monodam snuck up behind Monokid and was carrying an axe in his hands. The power went out again but this time, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and Saihara could see Monodam raise the axe over his head. The flash disappeared and there was the sickening sound of metal being sliced. The power returned and Saihara saw another Monokuma dead at the table with an axe buried deep into its back with a stuffing pouring out a huge gash. Shuichi also shrieked as he saw Monokid’s severed head in front of him. He shrieked again, this time in pain, as he felt a sharp pain in his back and saw Monodam slice open a large gash on his back. Blood oozed freely from the wound and Saihara felt a little bit sick. The Monocubs looked on in horror at their brother’s head while Monodam seemed almost proud of his murderous deed.

 

Almost immediately after being Saihara was slashed, the power went out again and returned as yet another Monokuma was murdered. This time, the Monokuma was covered in bee stings and there was a mechanical hornet hovering over its head. The hornet looked its sight on Saihara and shot barbed bullet-like stingers at him, causing him to cry out in pain as the impact of the stingers covered his skin in swollen bumps.

 

Again, the power went out but lightning flashed once more as Saihara briefly saw a humanoid figure swiftly movings towards its next. When the lights turned back on, the figure was gone and another Monokuma was dead in its chair, this time wearing a judge uniform with blood oozing from its head with a bloody gavel in front of it. Saihara yelped as a gavel slammed onto his left hand, shattering his wrist bone with a sickening crunch.

 

On the verge of tears, Saihara tried to keep his cool and deduced that the one killing the Monokumas had to be a robotic replica of one of his classmates. His thought process was cut short as the power flickered off yet again but not before Saihara could get another brief look at the killer. The killer was of average height and frame so Saihara ruled out Gokuhara ad Hoshi. _Is the robot supposed to represent the mastermind? Is that who I’m trying to find here?_

 

When the power turned back on, another Monokuma lay dead with its head resting on the table as water gushed out of its mouth. Monokuma handed a wet towel to his cubs and they ran over to Shuichi. They leaped onto the table and shoved it in front of his nose and mouth. The waterboarding, combined with the ongoing constriction of his chain collar, prevented him from breathing all together. He almost passed out, but the cubs took the towel away before that could happen. He started gasping for breath and noticed that the only remaining guests at the party were himself, a Monokuma, and Amami,

 

His brain started racing into overdrive as he realized that time was almost up. He was afraid of what might happen next due to all of the injuries he had suffered throughout his punishment. Like clockwork, the lights shut off again, but Saihara got another quick look at the killer as yet another bolt of lightning flashed. This time, Saihara saw a distinct bustline on the killer and it narrowed down his list.

 

_Is the mastermind a female then? Who is she?_

 

The lights turned back on and Saihara saw a massively buuf Monokuma squeezing the life out of the last remaining Monokuma guest. The buff Monokuma killed its victim and the Monokuma ran to Saihara dn trapped him in a bear hug. Saihara screamed in pain as the wound on his back flared with pain and his breathing was cut off once more. Once again, before he could pass out or die, the pain stopped and the buff Monokuma ran off. The only guests left were himself and Amami.

 

The lights shut off again and a large flame lit up Rantaro’s seat. From the light, Saihara could see that the killer had long hair, so he was able to rule out more people. Before the killer disappeared, he caught a flash of blue. The lights turned back on and the effigy of Rantaro was on fire. At that moment, Saihara felt a searing heat as Monokuma took a lighter and lit his clothes on fire. The detective’s eyes teared up with pain but he remained calm and had a brief burst of confidence.

 

_I know who the mastermind is now! I have to reveal the truth to everyone before I die!_

Panting from blood loss, asphyxiation, drowsiness, heat exhaustion, and overall pain, Saihara opened his mouth to speak but he heard a sudden click. He looked down and saw that his wrist restraints were unlocked. It was at that moment that h realized exactly what the punishment was meant to be. He remembered the last line of the iconic murder mystery poem.

 

_One little Indian boy left all alone;_

_He went and hanged himself and then there were none._

 

Suddenly, the chain around his neck started rapidly ascending into the ceiling as he was violently jerked upwards. He dangled in mid air for a few seconds and clutched his throat as the tension on the chain strangled him and cut off his airway completely. He tried to call out the mastermind’s name, but it was too late. The Ultimate Detective hanged on the ceiling a battered, bloody, and defeated mess as he was unable to solve a mystery to save his life. Monokuma pulled out a case file that read: “Monokuma Party Mystery”. He stamped it with a red stamp of his face on it and some writing. He held it up to show the students. The writing read: “Shuichi Saihara was killed by the mastermind. Case closed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Let me know in the comments what you think as well as other alternate executions you want to see. Again, this is for you Mystic_Diamond. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
